


i diagnose you with gay

by Stellonia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Relationship Advice, leorio is everybody's dad., leorio is killua's dad., leorio is your dad. congratulations.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: “Actually, I had an um… medical query.”Leorio perked up. In his best dad voice, he said, “now now, son, puberty is something we all go-”“EW! I’ll just leave-”“Wait, wait! I was just joshing’ with you.” Leorio spun around in his chair to face Killua. “Seriously, Killua, what’s wrong?”“Okay, so uh…” He seemed almost sheepish - a far cry from the punk rock cockiness he had just been displaying. “Over the last few months, my heart’s been acting up. Beating really fast and it - it feels like it’s gonna just explode outta my chest. And sometimes I feel kinda dizzy and light-headed, like I’m floatin’ on air? And my palms get sweaty  - hey! What’s so funny?”Leorio diagnoses Killua with gay.





	i diagnose you with gay

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just finished hxh im dead inside!! this was originally posted on my tumblr

“Ugh, Leorioooooo!”

Leorio screamed as he saw the edgy 15 year old who just teleported before him, who already was whining.

“Geez, happy to see you too,” he said. He freely sprawled himself across Leorio’s bed without invitation.

“You can’t just teleport in here!”

“Eh. I just did, though,” he said. Clearly happy in this reasoning, he moved on. “Actually, I had an um… medical query.”

Leorio perked up. In his best dad voice, he said, “now now, son, puberty is something we all go-”

“EW! I’ll just leave-”

“Wait, wait! I was just joshing’ with you.” Leorio spun around in his chair to face Killua. “Seriously, Killua, what’s wrong?”

“Okay, so uh…” He seemed almost sheepish - a far cry from the punk rock cockiness he had just been displaying. “Over the last few months, my heart’s been acting up. Beating really fast and it - it feels like it’s gonna just explode outta my chest. And sometimes I feel kinda dizzy and light-headed, like I’m floatin’ on air? And my palms get sweaty - hey! What’s so funny?”

“Killua, you -” Leorio managed to stifle his laughter. The diagnosis was obvious to him, but Killua seemed to genuinely be seeking his advice. “Sorry. Have you been doing any unusual activities? Anything in your life out of the ordinary since this started?”

He put a finger to his head, looking thoughtful for a moment. “Nah. I’ve just been travelling with Gon. No life-threatening situations or anythin’!”

Leorio made a mental note to try and get this kid some help. Seriously - how could he talk about that so nonchalantly? But that’d have to come later.

“Killua, the good news is that you aren’t ill-”

“Eh? You haven’t done any tests on me, yet! How do you know that, you quack?”

“The bad news is that you have zero self-awareness about your own emotions.” Leorio made a stop sign with his hand to prevent the interruption from Killua that would have surely come. Admitting defeat, Killua changed his battle stance back to a casual slump. “I didn’t realize I’d have to tell you this, but - you just have a crush on Gon. “

He screeched a little as his eyes went wide in shock, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “WHAT?”

“I don’t know how _much_ of this is news to ya’, buddy, but uh - if it helps you any, nobody else in the gang is straight either. “

“I already know I’m gay! We’re all gay!” He yelled with a dramatic gesture. “I just - Gon? It’s not like - I just think he’s - it’s - oh. Oh shit. Leorio, I have a crush on Gon.”

“If it makes you feel any better, there’s a sure-fire cure,” Leorio said.

Killua leaned forward. “What?”

“Just talk to him!”

“Ugh,” Killua said, putting his head in his hands. “I should have known you would say something lame. You’re no help at all!”

“It’ll help, I promise,” Leorio said. “If you’re not ready now, I understand, but communicating about this stuff really helps.”

“Mhm? And I’m sure you’re great about communicating your feelings for Kurapik-”

“Irrelevant!” Leorio interrupted, trying to ignore the ache in his chest and the warmth on his face. “I’m trying to help out. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He jumped off of the bed and walked to the door, before a pause, then running to hug Leorio. He mumbled something.

“What was that?” Leorio asked, embracing his ~~child~~ friend.

“I - I love you, Leorio,” Killua repeated quietly. “I appreciate all of your help.”

He smiled. “Love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> my main tumblr is @farmersonlydotnet (im at @vampireklavier rn but like. i'm gonna change it after halloween so it's almost time anyway). and my hxh tumblr is @leopika-rights .


End file.
